moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Focus Shift
PsiCorps Russia |side2 = China |goal1 = Escort the last MIDAS rockets to safety Restore the Kremlin's trust in Yuri |goal2 = Destroy Russian strategic nuclear capability (although the last MIDAS is actually stolen by Scorpion Cell) |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Unknown Russian commander |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * PsiCorps Troopers * Most Russian arsenal |forces2 = * Most Chinese arsenal * Some hijacked Russian equipment |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = Opening of the Gates (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Focus Shift is the tenth Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, I apologize for the circumstances I put you and PsiCorps through recently. I had to flee though - the tornado of lies continues to pile up around the Kremlin, and they finally suspected me enough that I had to go. You did well though, as PsiCorps is still active. We only need them a little longer. The Soviet comrades are also finally starting to figure out the endgame with the Chinese. Apparently their secrets are legion as well - the PRC, who requested the Soviets take out the Beacon, now say they did no such thing. On the other fronts, while the Black Forest and the Chronosphere I knew they were building is ashes thanks to a MIDAS, the invasion of Britain failed, as I knew about in the end. Even now, only one last MIDAS is all we have left. They may need it soon, for the Chinese accusations grow loud and numerous. Fortunately, I think I have one last gambit up my sleeve, one that will allow me to return to Moscow. I need to deliver Romanov a trump card, and I shall. If the Chinese mobilization is anything like these numbers appear to be, they will need to take out the last MIDAS bomb first. I sense our Comrade-Commander is moments from learning of the awful truth in the Kagoshima KI complex in Japan. With that, China I feel will pounce, because they have nothing more to hide. When that happens, they will go after the two Topol-M platforms we hid. The Russians don't know the PRC already has the coordinates. You MUST protect the MIDAS, and get it to a bunker. Then, I can have the trust to go back to Moscow and face my accusers. If all else fails, and the device is destroyed, take our troops and run. I believe in you, and all my proteges, and I always did. " Objective 1: Escort the Topol-M units to the underground bunker. Events Escorting the Topol-Ms After Chinese troops began to invade the Primorsky Krai, Romanov immediately ordered the preparations for launching MIDAS, and the last MIDAS was preparing for deployment in southern Kemerovo. However, an accident occurred when the Topol-M launcher carrying MIDAS and another launcher with an empty warhead (deployed to make China believe that Russians have two MIDAS) drove into an outpost: nearly half of the troops here were replaced by the Chinese army, these replaced soldiers quickly rioted at the outpost and destroyed the bridge when a launcher crossed the bridge, and the launcher was immediately destroyed (fortunately the one with the empty warhead), Another one carrying MIDAS had to change the route into the tunnel. At this chaotic moment, the Proselyte's PsiCorps Troopers was already in another nearby. Eight PsiCorps Troopers immediately released Psychic Blast and eliminated a large number of Attack Dogs. They then controlled the enemy infantry, including a Crazy Ivan, and let them destroy a Terror Drone, safely leading Topol-M to a small village. However, the originally planned escape route was blocked: the bridge in front was destroyed, and the southwest outpost opposite the bridge was also captured by Chinese troops. Topol-M had to turn around and look for other routes. At this time, some Chinese troops also tried to intercept it. The Proselyte decided to control some Halftracks and Eradicators to annihilate the infantry and air units of the enemy. They also forced to "borrow" a friendly Tesla Cruiser to destroy the vehicles. The entire troop passed through the outpost that PsiCorps Troopers stayed and went to another village. At this time, the Chinese army also traced the whereabouts of Topol-M and deployed a large number of pursuit units to the village. Fortunately, the friendly forces also deployed a lot of troops in the village, and they succeeded in dragging the pace of attacking the troops, and the Proselyte also received more infantry reinforcements. When Topol-M arrived at the third outpost, the Russian commander delivered the Repair Drone there to the Proselyte, which allowed him to repair the damaged Topol-M. The next heading proceeded smoothly until the entire force reached a broken bridge. After knowing this situation, the Russian commanders deployed an Engineer from the outpost to the north to repair the bridge. He also gathered a small amount of troops to defend the enemy's pursuit on the broken bridge. The bridge was repaired and Topol-M continued moving. The Proselyte's PsiCorps Troopers used Psychic Blast to wipe out the enemy as soon as they saw a large number of enemy infantry being deployed, greatly reducing the difficulty of the escort and then opening the way for Topol-M. At this time, the Proselyte received two Tigr APCs. After seeing the bridge in front of him, he also decided to deploy his PsiCorps Troopers in advance for some preparation. Sure enough, as he had expected - the Chinese troops attempted to air-drop a Crazy Ivan to destroy the bridge to make Topol-M go further, but under the Proselyte's treacherous tactics they still failed, and Topol-M crossed the bridge easily. "It's a trap!" PsiCorps Troopers mind-controlled a large number of incoming pursuit units below the bridge, dismantled the interception of the last enemies, and Topol-M successfully entered the tunnel under the cover of two Desolators and was ready to be transferred to the underground bunker in the tunnel. The Proselyte started to look forward to Yuri’s return to the Kremlin. Unfortunately, he was miscalculated: the tunnel was destroyed for some unknown reason. Perhaps the enemy had long known their plan and Yuri’s desire to regain the trust of Russia’s top management eventually shattered. Aftermath The destruction of Russia's last MIDAS ICBMs (or so they and Yuri thought) means that everything that Yuri has been gambling with fails. He did not foresee that the Chinese had set up a trap right at the last moment. This is also the end for Yuri, as his failure means that he is no longer accepted by the Russians. Before contact with him was lost, Yuri told the Proselyte to take the PsiCorps with him and run away, and to contact him wherever possible should he make it. The Proselyte agrees and goes into hiding for some time with the PsiCorps. It takes a while for the Proselyte and Yuri to get in touch with each other again. By this time, the Chinese invasion of Russia fails and they are now preparing for a second attempt. Yuri knew that this cannot be ignored, so he sends the Proselyte to instigate war between China and the Pacific Front. It was not until over two years later that the truth behind the last MIDAS is revealed: Rashidi had ordered his Scorpion Cell to secretly recover the MIDAS ICBM, dismantle it and transport it away with Drillers, which is the reason why the warhead did not detonate upon the tunnel's destruction. He gave the MIDAS warhead to Yunru as a "fail-safe" measure against Yuri in exchange for her protection and technology, which she would use to bury her research and traces to "the Revolt" from the Soviet General and Epsilon's attempt to obtain them. Difficulty changes Easy * The number of enemy intercepting forces are the least in this difficulty. Normal * None. Mental * The number of enemy intercepting forces are the most numerous in this difficulty. zh:焦点转移 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions